The present invention relates to a warning light system, and more particularly to a device and method using one or more deployable arrays of light blocks to alert oncoming motorists to a roadway hazard.
Disruptions to normal traffic patterns such as disabled vehicles, obstacles on the roadway, and roadway maintenance can present serious danger to motorists and emergency personnel. Vehicular accidents increase significantly when approaching motorists receive little or no notice of such disruptions. To address this problem, emergency response and maintenance personnel are frequently provided with devices such as flares, brightly colored cones or markers, and hand-held signaling devices. These devices, however, suffer from various deficiencies. Flares generally provide only a short duration of protection. Colored cones and markers provide limited visibility, and hand-held signaling devices require a dedicated person to operate them. Additionally, these devices do not provide direction to approaching motorists on how best to avoid the approaching hazard. Also, emergency and maintenance personnel are required to place themselves at a heightened risk in order to position such devices for appropriate traffic control.
Various devices have been developed to overcome one or more of the above-identified problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,245 to Lipman discloses a portable warning light system having a plurality of light blocks, which can be flashed sequentially to provide directional information or flashed simultaneously. Lipman discloses an internal battery allowing the device to function for an extended period of time as compared to flares. The light blocks are deployed by pulling them, with spacers, from a housing, placing operators, such as emergency or maintenance personnel, at risk during deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,441 to Klee et al. discloses a hand-held visual signaling device for traffic control. This device, however, requires a dedicated person to operate it and requires the operator of the device to be positioned in or near oncoming traffic. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,819 to McClain et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,522 to Weed et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,410 to Branson, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,513 to Weed et al. are directed to various beacon or signaling devices for traffic control. These devices, however, do not provide directional information. These devices also cover a small span, reducing their effectiveness. Additionally, emergency and maintenance personnel are required to place themselves at risk to deploy these devices.
A need exists for a warning light system that covers an extended span and provides directional information (sequential flashing) for maximum effectiveness and can be safely deployed by emergency and maintenance personnel.
The present invention provides a warning light system with one or more articulated arrays of light blocks. The arrays are packable and lockable for transporting. In a deployed state the arrays provide variable combinations of light signals to alert and direct oncoming traffic. The arrays are mechanically and electrically connected to each other and a control module through a hinge assembly. The control module provides electrical power and control signals to the light blocks causing the light blocks to generate light signals. In one embodiment of the present invention, the warning light system comprises two arrays separately deployable from the control module, and deployable in opposite directions.
An individual can deploy the arrays in a hazardous or obstructed traffic lane without entering or coming immediately proximate an adjacent unobstructed traffic lane. In one embodiment of the present invention, the first light block in each array is connected to the control module by a hinge assembly incorporating a torsion spring. A locking mechanism locks the first light block against the control module. Additional light blocks are connected to a preceding light block with a similar hinge assembly and locking mechanism holding each of the subsequent light blocks against the preceding light block. The light blocks are electrically connected to the control module by wiring. Wiring routing between light blocks may comprise electrical connectors, wires passing through a wiring channel formed in the hinge assemblies, or a hinge assembly comprising a plurality of electrically isolated hinges comprising a conductive material to which wires are connected. When the first locking mechanism is released, the first light block rotates into a line perpendicular to the control module. The subsequent light blocks, which are still locked to their respective preceding light blocks by locking mechanisms, rotate with the first light block. As each light block rotates into its deployed position a locking mechanism, locking the next light block is released, and the next light block then rotates into its deployed position.